


Adorable and Dangerous

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Swordvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper finds his girlfriend uber adorable and he tells her so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable and Dangerous

Adorable and Dangerous

 

“Ye should hae seen 'at puir dobber! 'At spy had nae idea whit was comin'! Ah turned th' corner an' boom! Right in his bludy face!”

The Demowoman was regaling Sniper with her one of her latest victories on the battlefield. Always up to tell a story, the Scottish woman was animated as she spoke. She was like a child telling their parents something important. God, she was just adorable. As dangerous as she was, there was just something about her that Sniper found extremely cute.

“Th' wee bitch keep screamin' in french an' 'en i--Sniper?”

“Yeah?”

“Is somethin' wrang? You’re starin' at me.”

“I can’t help it love,” Sniper sighed. “You’re just so bloody cute.”

Upon hearing that, the Demo blushed. Sniper grinned; her countess levels had gone up. She looked a bit embarrassed, her ears turning pink as she started fiddling with her fingers.

“I’m not cute.” She mumbled.

“Yes you are,” Sniper replied. “You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on and I’ve seen baby koalas.”

“Really?”

“Really really,” Sniper said. “It’s the honest to goodness truth. I mean—I don’t know how you do it. You’re so deadly but you have this aura of sweetness around you.”

“It's jist th' way Ah am.”

“That’s why I love you though,” Sniper took her hand and pulled her closer. “You make me so bloody happy. Every day, I thank whoever is up in the sky for giving me such an adorable shelia.”

“Keep going,” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “Tell me more.”

“You’re smart, funny, your smile warms my heart,” Sniper continued. “And there is something extremely sexy about a woman who can take down three men by herself.”

“A lassie has got tae protect herself. Especially a lassie as lovable as me.”

“Damn right.”

Demo chuckled as she kissed her boyfriend’s lips. He smiled, kissing her back. When she pulled back, she was still smiling at him.

            “Mick Mundy, ye hae a way wi' words,” She said.

            “And you’re cute.”

            “Yoo've said 'at already. Oh, dae ye hear 'at? Ah hink th' bedroom is callin' uir names.”

            Sniper grinned as his girlfriend pulled him along.

            Yeah, he still had it.

 

 


End file.
